Peter Pan's Shadow
Peter Pan's Shadow is mischievous character and the living shadow of Peter Pan.He is voiced by Adam Wylie. Role in the series One night, Peter Pan's shadow makes way for Never Land and visits the Jolly Roger the ship of the villainous Captain Hook. There, he bothers Hook and his crew by awakening them from their slumber. Meanwhile, Peter Pan himself visits Pirate Island and reunites with his pirate team insisting of Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully. He informs them of the missing shadow and the friends set off to find it. Back on the Jolly Roger, the shadow has proceeded in revealing itself. This alerts Hook and the crew of Peter's presence in Never Land. The captain plots to capture the shadow and use it as hostage to lure Peter to him. However, the shadow proves to be elusive as a chase leads the pirates to be thrown overboard and the Jolly Roger to be taken over by the shadow. The shadow, and the villain pirates, make way for Never Land. Once there, Hook finally bags the shadow. Peter, Jake and the crew begin their search on the shore of Never Land where they find a note from Hook informing them of the impounded shadow. The heroes set off to meet Hook at Buccaneer's Bluff to settle the score. Instead, Hook attempts to force the heroes out of Never Land for the safety of the shadow.Peter rejects the offer resulting into Hook and his crew taking the shadow to The Valley of Shadows. As the plan goes, Hook will unleash the shadow there so that Peter will never find it. As Peter and the crew make way for the valley, Peter's flight begins to die down. Being that Peter's thoughts are filled with worries about his shadow, he's beginning to lose his flight as it can only be accessed through happy thoughts. Unfortunately for Hook, Peter and Jake arrive on time. Instead, Hook decides to sink the shadow to the bottom of the Never Sea. Peter Pan's shadow makes a reappearance in the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise", Izzy, Cubby and Skully set out to find a special birthday treasure for Jake, but the treasure map ends up in Sharky and Bones' hands,who decide to retrieve the treasure as a gift for Jake. Jake soon stumbles upon the treasure chest while looking for his crew.Much to his surprise the chest contained Peter Pan's shadow who is reunited with the real Peter as a surprise for Jake's birthday. Theme Park Character Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Peter Pan's shadow makes appearance in the live musical stage show.Peter Pan summons his shadow to take part in his duel with Captain Hook. Episode Appearances *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns '' (first appearance) *"Jake's Awesome Surprise" Gallery 640px-126795 0011 ful.jpg peter-pan-returns-Peter's shadow.jpg Shadow Pan &Bones-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Peter with Jake&crew-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Peter Shadow-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns03.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns04.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns05.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns06.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns07.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns08.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns09.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mischievous characters Category:Silent characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters